I'm Sorry
by GirlInTheRedDress
Summary: Gabriella is in an abusive relationship but is too afraid to tell. Will anyone be able to save her before it's too late? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay First Fanfic
1. Trailer

**I'm Sorry Summary:**

**Gabriella is in an abusive relationship but is too afraid to tell. Will anyone be able to save her before it's too late? Troyella First Fanfic**

**Trailer:**

_It seemed like the perfect fairytale life _

**Shows a group of people having fun together **

_A lovely boyfriend_

**Shows Gabriella & Trevor kissing**

_Great friends_

**Shows Troy and Gabriella laughing together**

_Then one day something changed_

**Shows Trevor raising his hand towards Gabriella**

_And the perfect fairytale life was gone_

**Shows Gabriella crying while trying to put on her make up**

_But was replaced with a life of fear and sadness _

**Gabriella crying on Troy's shoulder**

_But will she get the happily ever after ending like he promised?_

**Shows Gabi and Troy as 10 year olds**

**Shows cast laughing and joking**

_Starring_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella _

**Shows Gabriella smiling**

_Zac Efron as Troy _

**Shows Troy angry with clenched fists**

_Drew Seeley as Trevor_

**Shows Trevor smirking covered in blood**

_Corbin Bleu as Chad_

**Shows Chad punching Trevor **

_Monique Coleman as Taylor_

**Shows Taylor talking to Gabriella**

_Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay_

**Shows Sharpay and Gabriella hugging**

_and Lucas Grabeel as Ryan_

**Shows Ryan kicking Trevor **

**Coming soon to a computer screen near you!**

**This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1 To The Restaurant Again

**I'm Sorry **

**Chapter 1 To The Restaurant ... Again**

'Gabi ' It was Friday morning and Gabriella Montez woke up to the sound of her boyfriend Trevor of 4 months whispering her name . 'Mmmm five more minutes' She mumbled turning over with her back to him. 'Come on Gabs' He tried again, this time leaving a trail of kisses down her neck 'Mmmmm ok baby I'm awake' She told him as she turned around and brought his lips down to hers. 'Morning babe' Trevor said with a big smile on his face, Gabriella smiled back at him as she replied 'Good morning.'

'So what's the plan for today?' She asked as she snuggled into his chest. He leant down and kissed the top of her head, but before he answered he sighed 'I'm sorry babe but I've gotta go to the restaurant today something about a new menu, what are you doing anyways?' 'Don't worry about it I know how important the restaurant is to you and Troy's coming home this evening anyway and he wanted to hangout this weekend because he's been away for ages.' Gabi said with a huge smile plastered on her face 'You don't mind do you?' she asked pulling away from him, a little bit worried of his reaction. 'Of course I don't mind I'm a little bit jealous that my gorgeous girlfriend won't be spending the weekend with me' he laughed 'But Troy's your best friend and not gonna stop you spending time with him am I?' 'Thank you I knew there was a reason that I loved you' she joked. 'Good and I love you too but I better get home and change before I head for the restaurant' she looked over at the clock that was sitting on the bed side table and it read 7:34 'Can't you stay a bit longer' she asked with a pout on her face. 'I suppose it wouldn't matter if I was a little late considering that I own the place' he laughed as he planted kisses down her body starting on her forehead then her cheeks until he reached her lips. 'Mmmm' Gabi mumbled into the kiss as he moved his lips from hers onto her neck and just as he began gently sucking her skin Trevor's phone rang indicating that someone had sent him as message. 'Urgh we do I sense you have to leave?' Gabi asked with a loud sigh.

'Because I do? I'm sorry babe that was Jake you know the head chef?' he paused as Gabi nodded 'Well he said he wants me at the restaurant ASAP.' He got up out of her bed and started to look for his clothes. Grabbing his jeans and shirt that were on the cream chair situated in the corner of the room he slipped them on and made his way back over to Gabi giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Feeling the cold wind catching her arms she pulled the sheet up around higher and started rubbing her arms. 'Do you want me to shut the window on my way out Gab?' he asked noticing that she was rubbing her arms. 'No I'll be alright thanks I'll have a nice, hot bath now to warm me up.' She answered with a slight smile on her face. 'If your sure right I won't call tonight since Troy'll be back and you've got catching up to do so I'll call you tomorrow and I'll probably come see you on Tuesday sound ok?' 'Yep sounds good but before you go you forgot something.' She said with a mischiveous smile as she pouted holding her lips together. Trevor instantly understood as he walked back over to Gabi and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and a hug before shuffling towards the door once again. 'Bye baby I'll call you tomorrow Love you' Trevor called as he reached and opened the front door 'Bye babe Love you too.' she shouted back but it was too late as he'd already shut the door with a loud bang. Gabi whinced at the noise and shivered from the wind so she padded across the soft cream carpet to the bathroom and started running herself a hot bath with lots of bubbles to warm herself back up.

After she had gotten fresh towels out of the cupboard and clean clothes ready to change into she went to check on the bath water. She decided that it was full enough. She stripped off all her clothes and climbed into the tub enjoying the feeling of the warmth against her petite body. Once the water started to cool down and she decided she had been in there long enough she massaged the strawberry smelling shampoo into her head and proceded to wash her hair. As soon as she had rinsed the shampoo out she massaged the - also strawberry smelling - conditioner into her hair and once again rinsed it out. When she was finished she stood up and wrapped the large white fluffy towel around her body several times, pulled the bath plug out and watched the water disappear.

She started walking back to her bedroom when the sound of her cell phone could be heard ringing in the distance. She quickly glanced at the clock which read 10.04 and guessed that it was more than likely it was either Taylor or Sharpay on the phone. As she could finally hear the ringtone which was 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' she realised that it was Shar phoning her. As soon she reached her room she started searching for her phone thinking where she could have putten it. Feeling frustrated when she finally remembered where it was but the phone stopped ringing. After counting to 5 in her head the phone started ringing again laughing to herself as she picked up the phone that was located on her beside table and put it on speaker so she could continue getting dressed.

_'Hey Shar' _

**'Hey girl where've you been I tried ringing you but it went straight to voicemail?'** Sharpay asked worrying herself even more.

_'Oh yeah I was having a long hot bath and kinda didn't get to the phone quicker enough' _she laughed at herself _'Am I on speaker Shar?'_

**'Oh yeah Tay's here too are you ok you sound stressed out?' **

_'Hey Tay no I'm fine now Trevor had to leave early again to go to the restaurant so I was a bit bummed about that but all's good now' _she said trying to sound happy about it.

**'Hey Gab isn't that like every time he's over? Are you ok now you sound like you need some cheering up?' **Taylor asked her one of her best friends.

_'No honest I'm fine now anyways Troy's coming home today I wouldn't have thought you would never forgotten that lover boy's home tonight Tay?'_ she said with a smirk on her face she loved teasing Taylor about her feelings for Chad.

**'Ha busted Tay'** Gabriella heard Sharpay laughing in the background.

_'I don't know what your laughing at future Mrs Zeke Baylor'_ now it was Taylor's turn to laugh out loud.

**'Anyways' **she said trying to change the subject before she said something she would regret later** 'the reason we were calling is ask you to come shopping with us it's never the same with only two of the amigas' **Sharpay laughed. **'Please, please, please' **Sharpay begged** 'If you do we'll stop calling you Gabriella Bolton' **

_'Ok but when do you do that anyway'_ Gabriella asked totally confused.

**'Oops don't worry about that then great we'll come get you in an hour ok?' **Shar said happy that she got her own way also trying to hide the fact that she slipped up.

'Yeah see you then Luv ya' Gabi said glancing at the clock which read 10.10 before she hung up.

**'Luv ya' **Tay and Shar said in unison.

Exactly an hour later at 11.10 Gabriella was stood outside the apartment ready and waiting for Sharpay. _'That girl always likes to make an entrance' _Gabi thought when a car horn knocked her out of her thoughts. Gabi made her way out to Sharpay's car which was pale pink in colour inside and out. 'Hey girls, wow Shar your driving yourself? Gabi laughed with a hint of sadness in her voice as she climbed in the back of the car while Taylor sat in the front with Sharpay.

'Are you ok Gab you don't seem like yourself today?' Taylor asked with compassion in her voice. 'Why do you say that?' Gabi replied while gazing out of the window watching the apartment building grow smaller as Sharpay pulled away.

'Yea she's right Gab it's like your here with us but your mind is somewhere else.' Sharpay said giving Taylor a knowing look.

'I'm fine guys really don't worry about me' she said trying to make them believe she was ok but they weren't buying it. 'Where are we heading to first anyways?' She asked as Sharpay pulled into the parking slot.

The two girls just shrugged it off for the time being and jumped out of the car. 'I don't mind but I need to buy a new dress me and Zeke are going out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate him coming home.' Sharpay answered with a huge grin written across her face as they started walking towards the mall.

'Right so knowing you and Zeke like I do, you want something pink and easy to get off.' Taylor said and the three burst out laughing. 'I should be offended by that but you know me to well.' Shar replied still laughing. 'Ooh we should have a party at my place just the gang the celebrate the guys being home.' 'Yeah but I can't do tonight, you can't do tomorrow, what about you Gab, are you seeing Trevor this weekend? Taylor asked with a look of disgust on her face as she mentioned Trevor's name. 'Tay, don't look like that, I really like him, and no since Troy's coming home today we promised each other before he left that we were gonna hang out all weekend catch up.' Gabi said with a small smile playing on her lips. 'Catch up? You live with the guy' Shar asked while shaking her head 'Anyway what about Sunday, you can all come over and sleep like we used to?' She asked hopeful they would say yes. 'Sounds great I can't wait so what time?' Taylor asked while Gabi was nodding her head excitedly. 'Ummm about 7? Then we still have the day to hang out.' 'Yeah sounds to me.' Gabi replied. 'Good ooh and we all have to dress up.' Sharpay added while jumping up and down and clapping her hands. The other two just laughed at their crazy friend.

Five and half hours, 6 strawberry smoothies and a round of McDonalds later the girls had found what they were looking for and they had loaded it into the back of Sharpay's car. Sharpay had bought a gorgeous satin pink strapless dress that ended half way up her thigh with a zipper in the back and some pink and clear rhinestones dotted on the front and matching pink shoes. Taylor bought a white knee length strapless dress with a black band around the waist and a pair of black shoes. Gabi had bought a gorgeous long, red satin dress that reached the floor and hugged her in all right places but insisted that she had matching shoes at home.

Once they had all climbed into Sharpay's car she pulled off and headed to Gabriella's place. 'Oh I'm so tired' Taylor moaned as she tried to hide her yawn but failed terribly.

'Don't worry yourself I'll have you home safe and sound and you can wait for lover boy to come visit.' Shar laughed at the look on Taylor's face. 'How do you manage to see them considering they live together and you guys live together?' 'That's easy I'll go to Chad's when Zeke is over at ours and vice versa. We just make sure we tell each other what's going on or we'd be in trouble.' Taylor said laughing. 'It's same as you and Troy though isn't it?' Shar asked 'Not really Troy doesn't really bring girls home he usually goes to theirs and I've only really gone out with Trevor haven't I?' 'Yeah I suppose your right, here's your stop.' Sharpay said 'I'll call you later k?' 'Yeah thanks for today Shar it really took my mind off things so I'll see you Sunday now then yea?' Gabi said as she climbed out of the car. 'Anytime babe yea I'll see you at 7 ok don't forget?' Sharpay warned 'Ok I won't, thank you bye Shar bye Tay' She called before shutting the door. 'Bye girl luv ya' 'Luv ya too.' Gabi waved.

After watching Sharpay's car drive away she pulled out her keys and entered the apartment and went straight to her room to put her new dress away. On her way thinking about what time Troy will get home? What Sharpay meant by Gabriella Bolton? And why Trevor is spending all his time at the restaurant?


	3. Chapter 2 He's Home

**I'm Sorry ****Summary:**

**Gabriella is in an abusive relationship but is too afraid to tell. Will anyone be able to save her before it's too late? Troyella First Fanfic**

**_Thank you for the reviews and OhGollyMissMolly I_****_ hope this chapter answers your question lol._**

_**This chapter is total Troyella fluff : ) **_

**Chapter 2 He's Home **

It was about half past five when Gabriella finally got back from the shopping trip with Sharpay and Taylor and she was currently sitting in the lounge of the large, recently decorated two bedroom apartment she shares with her best friend just flicking through the many channels on the TV trying to waste time before he got home. She finally settled on the very last episode of 'Friends' when Monica & Chandler move house with the new babies. This was one of her favourite episodes of all of the entire series although it always managed to make her cry. '_I hope I get that someday. Husband, children, nice house' _she thought to herself.

As the episode had come to an end Gabriella reached up to wipe away some stray tears that had found their way down her rosy cheeks. Glancing at the clock she sighed when she realised it was still only half past six. She still had another half an hour or so left to wait for him to get home. She was quickly becoming very impatient and started drumming her fingers on the arm of the settee so she reached onto the table beside the settee and picked up her trusting Harry Potter book. Whenever she was nervous or excited she could usually be found sitting in a corner with a good book in one hand, a cup of hot chocolate in the other and a blanket wrapped around her to keep herself warm. Since the gang were all currently living in LA Troy, Chad and Zeke had been back to Albuquerque to visit their families for a few weeks while they had a break from basketball training.

'Ella' Troy Bolton shouted as he quietly shut the door behind and placed his suitcase by the door. Gabi knew who it was straight_ 'there's only one person in the world who calls me Ella' _she thought and at the sound of his voice Gabi's head shoot up and whipped around to the doorway. Gabriella stood up and ran at Troy as fast as her legs would carry her and launched herself onto Troy as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, breathing in her scent. 'Troy!' She squealed. 'O-M-G I've missed you so much I'm soo glad your home' Gabi said with the happiness showing through in her voice. 'Oh I've missed you too' he said as he squeezed her tighter then pulled back to make sure she hadn't changed in the few weeks in which he was away. 'O-M-G?' he questioned with raised eyebrows a smile playing on his lips 'I see you've been spending lots of time with Sharpay.' They both laughed and hugged each other again each grateful to have their best friend back.

'Come and give me a hand to sort out this washing and I'm all yours.' Troy told Gabi with a crooked smile on his face. 'I might even have a present for you.' He cooed as he watched her eyes sparkle more than usual.

'Aww come on then if I must.' she grinned as she released herself from Troy's hold, grabbed his hand as he picked up the suitcase and pulled him toward his bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'So how was your family?' Gabriella asked as they both settled on the settee after sorting Troy's washing and then deciding they were just gonna laze around for bit.

'Yeah they are really good my dad is still coaching at East High, my mom's cool I think she misses me though when I'm up here I told her to come visit soon hope you don't mind? He asked as he wrapped his arm around Gabi's shoulders pulling her closer to him.

'Of course not I love you mom, she's always been like my second mom.' Gabi replied as she smiled up at Troy.

'Oh she told me to tell you she misses you. The first thing she said when she saw me was why didn't bring Gabi with you.' Gabi laughed 'It's not funny there was no 'hey son how are you?' It was just where's Gabi.' Troy said in a child like voice.

'Aww is poor Troy sad his mommy misses me' Gabi said laughing at the pout on Troy's face.

'Come on Ella it's so not funny.'

'Is too.'

'Is not.'

'Oh it so is.' She said laughing as she got up out of her seat realising what Troy was going to do next. As she started running away but Troy was to quick. 'No Troy don't you dare' she tried warning him but it didn't make much difference. He easily caught her and started tickling her stomach. 'No Troy stop it' she tried to say although she was giggling too much 'No Troy I surrender.' she shouted as she held up her hands as a surrender. He stopped tickling her for a moment.

'No it's late for that, you need to say Troy Bolton is super hot and _the _best friend in the entire world.' He said as he laughed at the statement.

'No never I'm not gonna say that.' She said while shaking her head at him. He immediately started tickling her again. As she finally broke away she ran back into lounge and he tackled her on the settee. He continued to tickle her until he heard 'Fine Troy Bolton is _the_ best friend in the entire world. Happy?'

'Nope' he answered shaking his head at her 'And?'

'No I'm not saying that.' She shouted at him as she tried to escape again this time Troy was to quick for her and grabbed her by the waist.

'Say it.' He demanded trying to stop himself from laughing at her pout. 'Nope' 'Fine I'll just continue this.' Just as he started tickling her again she said 'Fine and super hot.'

'See it wasn't that hard was it El? he asked with a tight grip still around her waist. 'Yes it was, it was the most painful thing I've ever done.' She said close to tears from laughing so much.

He laughed at her comment and asked 'So what have you been up to here all by yourself while I gone?' He was interested to know if she was still seeing Trevor.

'Not much really Tay and Shar have stayed over and I've gone to theirs, seen Trevor a couple of times but working mainly I've been working on some songs for the new album so when it's done you can be the first to listen I promise.'

'What about Trevor he's your boyfriend shouldn't he hear it first?' He asked waiting to hear her answer.

'No silly your my best friend in the whole wide world' she said using her hands to show the whole world. 'And if Trevor or anyone has a problem with that then they aren't the one for me ok? We've been best friends since we were 3 and that's not gonna change just because some boyfriend has a problem with it. I'm afraid your stuck with me.' She said laughing at her last comment.

'Good I wouldn't have it any other way I can't wait to hear your CD your gonna be great' He told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'So what do you wanna do now?' She asked as they finished talking about her new album and the songs on it.

'I dunno I'm hungry, are you hungry? We could order in and watch DVD's all night like we used to do. I really don't wanna go out and I can't be bothered to cook.' He laughed at his laziness.

'Now you mention it I'm a little bit hungry. What shall we have? Ooh can we have pizza we haven't had that in ages? Please please please' She begged him even though she knew he'd say yes anyway.

'Ok pizza it is what do you want the usual?' He asked asked he picked up the phone ready to dial the number to the pizza parlor.

'Yes please' She answered while nodding her head while getting up off the settee and wandering towards the stairs.

A couple of minutes later she returned in her pink shorts and a white tank top with her arms full of blankets and pillows. Barely managing to see over the big bundle in her arms she could hear Troy laughing at her and shouted 'A little help please?' He immediately stopped laughing and ran over and took the items out of her arms. 'Thank you' She told him with a little sigh as they carried them into the lounge.

'The pizza should be here in 20 minutes.' Troy told her as he settled the blankets and pillows on the floor and moved the coffee table out of the way.

'Great I'll go get us some drinks and snacks and you can choose the first DVD.' Gabi told Troy while walking toward the kitchen 'And Troy nothing really scary ok.'

'Alright Ella I'll choose something you'll like don't worry.' He shouted as he laughed to himself.

_**A.N. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter : ) Please let me know what you think. Please Please Please R & R.**_

_**Love ZEFRONGIRLIE xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 3 Reliving The Past

**I'm Sorry**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews : ) I hope you all like this chapter. More Troyella : )**

**Chapter 3 Reliving The Past**

Gabriella had finished getting one large bottle of coke and lots of junk food and she made her way back into the lounge and threw the food and drink onto the table that was in front of the settee that they were going to be sitting on.

'Wow El got enough food there?' Troy joked as he carried the pizza that had just been delivered into the lounge and placed it on the table.

'Yeah well now we won't need to keep getting up to get some more. I thought we were gonna 'pig out' this weekend anyway.' Gabi told him in a child-like voice with a pout.

'Aww I'm only joking El and yes we are. We're not gonna leave the house unless we absolutely have to ok?' He told her while waving his finger at her to make point. 'And ... I'm gonna switch my phone off too so I don't have to speak to anyone but you.' He added as he tapped her on the nose and took his phone out of his pocket, turned it off and threw on the chair in the corner. 'So try not to bore me too much' He laughed.

'Humph, well if I bore you maybe I should go visit Tay and Shar instead? Huh?'

'No, no don't you dare. We haven't hung out in ages.'

'Ooh okay' She laughed 'and before I forget Shar and Tay are having the whole gang over theirs on Sunday for a sleepover like we used to.' Gabi informed Troy before she forgot to tell him.

'Ok cool. What time? And by the whole gang you mean?' Troy asked trying to get more information out of her.

'Oh you know me, you, Tay, Chad, Zeke, Shar, Ryan and Kelsi I think. It's at 7 so we still have the day to hang out and you have to dress smart.'

'What? why?' Troy asked with a huge sigh.

'Aww you know Shar she just likes to dress up, I think it was more of an attempt to cheer me up though to be honest. It won't be that bad though honest.' She said trying to change his mind.

'What was wrong with you, did you miss me?' He joked before adding 'Of course you did.'

'Yeah as if' She laughed. 'So what film did you choose' She asked before he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

'I thought we'd with your favourite.' He told her as he got up to put the Beauty and the Beast DVD in the machine as Gabi settled on the settee.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Troy and Gabi were cuddled up together on the settee and half way through the film Gabi started to shiver. Troy looked at her concerned before grabbing another blanket and pulling her closer to him. He wrapped the blanket around the two of them all as Gabi snuggled closer to him. 'Thank you' She mumbled as he smiled down at her.

'Your very welcome' He laughed.

'Troy'

'Hmmm?'

'I miss this.' She admitted to him.

'What do you mean 'you miss this'.' He questioned as he pulled back a little to look her straight in the eyes.

'This.' She simply stated as she pointed to the two of them. 'Just hanging out togehter like we used to. It feels like I haven't really seen you lately. I know it sounds silly coz we live together but I just miss you.'

'Aww El it doesn't sound silly. Nothing you say is ever silly' He said seriously as he placed a kiss on her forehead. 'I know what you mean though. But I've got a couple of weeks until basketball starts back up so we'll catch up okay?'

'Hmmm okay maybe you can help me with a couple of songs for the album?' She asked him hopefully.

'Ummm sure I can try' He laughed as he placed another kiss on the top of her head and pulled her close again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As the film was coming to an end Troy shifted about in his seat trying to a little more comfortable when he looked down at Gabi and found that she had fallen asleep. A huge smile took over his face as he softly placed a kiss on the top of her head. After deciding that he would rather sleep on the settee with Gabi than go to his own bed alone, he reached for the pillows that were on the floor and gently put one under Gabriella's head.

He got up carefully and went to turn off the DVD. After taking it and of the DVD player and turning the TV off he got back onto the settee and laid down beside Gabi. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while breathing in her scent. He closed his eyes trying to block out everything around him and the gorgeous girl lying in his arms. As he fell into a deep sleep his mind wandered back a few years.

_**Flashback **_

_Gabi was in her room lying on the bed reading a book as usual when she heard someone climbing up on the balcony. This startled her a little until she turned around and saw a brown haired blue eyed angel walking towards her with his arms held open. _

_'Gosh you gave me a fright then.' Gabi exclaimed as she walked into his body hugging him tightly._

_'Sorry, babe I thought you'd get used to the surprise visits by now.' Troy laughed as her kissed her soundly on the lips as he greeted his girlfriend of 2 years. _

_'I know I don't know what my mom would say if she knew you used the tree instead of the stairs.' Gabi laughed. _

_'Don't worry about her.' He laughed 'What she doesn't know won't hurt her.' He replied with a wink that always made Gabi go weak at the knees. _

_'Come on I need to talk to you.' Gabi told Troy with so much seriousness in her voice that it actually scared him as she pulled him towards the edge of the bed and sat him down. _

_'What's the matter El, are you okay? Is your mom okay? Your not moving again are you?' Troy panicked, not knowing what made his girlfriend so serious freaked him out. _

_'No, no I'm fine, my mom's fine and we're not moving again.' Gabi told him as she tried to force out a small smile to try to get Troy to calm down. _

_'Then what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything and I won't tell anone or get mad at you.' Troy said as the words just rushed out of his mouth. He was terrified of what Gabi was trying to tell him. _

_'I know Troy and that's why I love you but.' She said as tears started to escape from her eyes. _

_'No no Ella please don't say but.' Troy pleaded with his girlfriend. By now Gabi was sobbing like a baby. Troy pulled her into his arms once again. _

_'I'm sorry Troy I don't know what to do. I love you so much that it hurts when I'm not with you but I can't think straight when I am around.' Troy smiled slightly at her comment because that was exactly how she made him feel._

_'Then don't say but.' He pleaded but she shook her head and continued. _

_'I love you but I need to let you go. I need you in my live and I can't lose you. I want to give you my heart Troy I really do but I can't have you hate me in a couple of years. We go to college in a few years and I want you to go where you want to go and not change your mind because of me.' She told him knowing that's exactly what he would do. 'I want you to live your life Troy. Don't think I don't love you Troy coz I always will.' Gabi hugged Troy as tight as she could before pulled back, wiping away a few stray tears that had found their way down Troy's checks. She gave him one last kiss before walking out onto the balcony. _

_Troy immediately followed and decided to try and change her mind. 'Gabriella.' He whispered softly making her turn around staright coz he never calls her that unless he was deadly serious. 'Troy please.'_

_'Ella I love with my heart and soul. Your are my life and I don't know what I'd do without you. I could never hate you El never. Please think about this first.' He begged her wiping away more tears that fell from his gorgeous blue eyes. _

_'Troy please don't make this any harder than it is. I will always love you Troy. My heart will always belong to you. Maybe after college we can see if that is what we both still want. I really need you in my life and I want to be best friends with you Troy. I know it's not the same but I don't want to lose you Troy. Not now not ever. Please?' She begged him._

_'Are you sure this is what you want?' He asked her quietly as she nodded her head silently at him. 'Okay I will try it then El coz I love you okay don't you ever forget that.' He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head before he whispered 'I'm gonna go okay El but don't ever forget that I love you. I'll call you in the morning.' Without another word he was gone back down over the balcony and down the tree as quick as he come up. _

_Gabi climbed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep while hugged the teddy bear that Troy won for her at the fair on their first date. _

_**End of Flashback **_

Troy quickly sat up, breathing a little more heavily than normal. He looked down to see his Ella still asleep in his arms. He gave a deep sigh realising that it had just been a dream about the past and not history repeating itself. He laid back down and snuggled into Gabi before drifting back off to sleep.

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing the flashback. Please please please let me know what you think. I don't get many reviews & I don't know if I'm just wasting my time : ( Please R & R.**

**Loadsa Love**

**ZEFRONGIRLIE xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4 Party Time: Truth Or Dare

**I'm Sorry**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews especially TotalFlirt. Your review really made me smile. Anyways on with the story. **

**Chapter 4 Party Time: Truth Or Dare **

'They are such so cute couple I can't believe they haven't gotten back together already.' Sharpay stated in annoyance as they were talking about what was going to happpen tonight. 'They are soooo stubborn.'

'Like some other people we know.' Ryan whispered to Kelsi his grilfriend of a year as he looked between Tay and Chad.

'Come on Shar they tried the dating thing back in High School and decided they were better off as friends.' Taylor told Sharpay for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

'Yeah maybe you should leave them alone Shar.' Ryan told his twin and Kelsi nodded her head in agreement.

'No way I've seen the way Troy looks at her and it's definately something more than friendship there.'

'Maybe so babe but we've got to let them figure it out for themselves.' Zeke told his girlfriend of 2 years.

'Yea their right Shar just leave them to it.' Kelsi added.

'No I hate to say it but I agree with Shar on this one. Maybe they just need a push in the right direction.' Chad told the group while nodded at Sharpay with a smirk on his face as if he was planning something.

'Ooh I'm liking.' Shar said as she rubbed her hands together and grinned evily. 'What are you thinking Chadster?'

'Well remember back in High School when we wanted to know something what did we play?'

'Truth or dare.' Shar shouted a little to loudly as the whole group except Chad sighed.

'Exactly' Chad said as he pumped his fist into the air as a sign of victory.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Around 7 o'clock Troy and Gabi finally pulled up outside Sharpay and Taylor's place. They noticed they were the last one's to arrive as they could see Chad's car parked in the driveway. As soon as Sharpay heard the car outside she jumped up and skipped down the hallway to open the front door.

'Finally guys we've been waiting forever for you too to get here.' Sharpay said dramatically as she hurried them into the house. 'Everyone's in the lounge waiting.'

As they walked into the lounge Chad wolf whistled at Gabi before adding 'Wow Gabs looking hot tonight.' As he pointed to the gorgeous, red satin dress that touched the floor which she bought when out shopping with Tay and Shar and Kelsi was wearing a knee length baby blue dress and matching shoes. 'Thanks Chad you don't look to bad yourself.' She smiled genuinely before nodded towards Chad's black tux and black tie. Troy, Zeke and Ryan were also wearing a black tux but Troy was wearing a red tie and Zeke a pink one and Ryan a baby blue tie.

Sharpay wore the gorgeous satin pink strapless dress that ended half way up her thigh with rhinestones dotted on the front and matching pink shoes. Taylor also wore the white knee length strapless dress with a black band around the waist and a pair of black shoes that they bought while out shopping. Kelsi was wearing a baby blue knee length dress with crossover straps at the back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxo

After about an hour of everyone chatting and catching up on the weekend and trip back home the guys went on. Sharpay looked around the room until her gaze stopped on Troy who was secretly glancing at Gabi. Gabi was sat next to Taylor on the settee. Troy could feel someone watching him and turned to see Sharpay staring at him with a smirk on her face. He quickly looked away trying to make the situation less obvious to the others in the room.

'Aww I'm bored can we play a game?' Shar asked randomly gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

'What sort of game Shar?' Troy asked hesitantly as he knew most of Sharpay's games always ended up with them all totally drunk and unaware of anything or having a huge arguement that was not necessary and only having to apologise the next morning for something that they didn't even mean. Personally Troy preferred the first one he hated to see his best friends having an arguement for no reason.

'Truth or Dare?' Sharpay stated. 'And because you were so interested you can go first.'

Troy sighed as Chad laughed out loud because he knew how Shar could get when she was planning something.

'Okay let's all sit in a circle first.' Shar instructed while clapping her hands together as everyone followed. When Sharpay was determined to do something everyone knew not to stand in her way and this happened to be one of those times.

'Right Troy truth or dare?' Shar asked with an evil smirk on her face.

After a few seconds of thinking about it Troy answered with a sigh 'Truth.'

'Great. Ummm oh okay who was the very first person you had sex with?'

Troy sighed while thinking. _Fuck why couldn't I have said dare. This is going to be a long night if all of her questions are like this. _

'Troy' Shar called.

'Troy' Chad tried this time still no answer.

'Troy' Gabi whispered touching his arm slightly and Troy's head shot up immediately.

'Huh?'

'Finally, who did you lose your virginity to?' Sharpay repeated with a sigh.

'Oh ummmm right.' He stuttered while scratching the back of his head nervously. 'Ella.' He whispered.

'Pardon Troy I didn't quite catch that?' Sharpay added with a smirk. She just loved making Troy squirm.

'I said Ella.'

'Oh okay.' She said as she glanced at Chad, who was watching Gabi's reaction. 'Your turn.'

This time Troy decided to pick on Chad who he had noticed was watching Gabriella. 'Chad, Truth or dare.'

Chad wasn't stupid he knew Troy would ask him something about his feelings towards Taylor so he stuck with the safe bet and answered. 'Dare.'

Troy sighed thinking _Damn he isn't as dull as he looks. Now I'll have to think of something really embarassing for him. _He thought about it for a few seconds before smirking and thinking _Or not. _

'Okay You and Tay 7 minutes in heaven.' He told Chad smirking while thinking how great this would be.

'What?' Chad and Taylor literally shouted at the same time.

'Come on Tay. You and Chad in the coat room now.' Sharpay told her as she held open the door that held a small room where coats, shoes and such were kept out of the way.

They both sighed and get up to walk towards the room. Chad walked in first while glaring at Troy and Taylor hesistantly following. Although before she got inside the room she paused, Shar noticed this and quickly shoved her in and locked the door.

Troy laughed out loud and Shar gave him a high five although he was still annoyed about the question she had asked him. While counting down the minutes Troy, Gabi, Shar, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi couldn't stop themselves from laughing. After counting down 7 minutes Troy called to Chad and Tay to tell them that their time was up.

Sharpay unlocked the room and out stumbled a shocked looking Taylor and a smug looking Chad both wearing red, swollen lips and messed up hair. Everyone else in the group out laughing at the sight of their friends.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Chad it's your turn' Kelsi told her bushy haired friend. Lots of people would tell you that Kelsi Neilson was a shy and reserved girl, which was true until you get to know her. Only her true friends gets to see the real Kelsi who is actually a confident, fun loving, bubbly person.

'Huh?' Chad asked as he looked up from Taylor to see everyone staring at him. 'Oh right yeah.' He muttered a little embarassed. 'Ummm ok Gab, truth or dare?'

'Umm I'm not feeling brave enough for one of Chad's dares yet so I pick truth.' She replied as everyone burst out laughing thinking of some of the crazy dares Chad made them do.

'Aww Gab I thought you were braver than that.' He laughed. 'Right umm.. who was your first true love?'

_Shit. After Troy's question I should have known something was going on tonight. _She thought to herself. 'Oh ok that's easy it was Troy.'

Sharpay interrupted before Gabi could say anything else 'Was?' As she said this she glanced at Troy whose cheeks turned slightly pink and he had his head facing towards the floor.

'Yes, Shar was. You know Troy and I are the bestest friends.' She laughed thinking how childish that sounded but she didn't care. 'And you know I have a boyfriend remember Trevor?'

'Aww yes the ever so thoughtful Trevor.' Sharpay answered being slightly sarcastic.

Taylor had, had enough and stood up quickly causing everyone in the room to look at her. 'I'm going to get some more drink. It nearly all gone.' She told her friends while pointing to the table that held the drinks. 'Come help me Shar.' She told her instead of asking while sending evil glares towards her housemate.

Sharpay returned the glares to Taylor before getting up with a sigh to help her. Once they were in the kitchen Taylor asked 'What the fuck was that?'

'What I don't know what you mean?' Sharpay asked innocently.

'Oh Cut the crap Shar I know what your doing and it has to stop now or your gonna ruin tonight for everyone. Gabi and Troy tried dating. It didn't work out end of story. Now stop it before they find out what your trying to do and you end up losing two of your best friends over it.' And with that Taylor had walked off back to the lounge leaving Shar a bit shocked at her best friends outburst.

**Author's Note: Sorry I had leave it there lol. Please please tell me what you think. Better or worse than the last chapter? Please R & R it will make me very happy lol. **

**Loadsa Luv**

**ZEFRONGIRLIE xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5 Party Time: I Have Never

**I'm Sorry**

**Summary: ****Gabriella is in an abusive relationship but is too afraid to tell. Will anyone be able to save her before it's too late? Troyella First Fanfic**

**Author's Notes: Thank you again for your reviews. They always make me smile :) I'm glad your liking the story. OMG Have you heard the new HSM 3 song it's called Can I Have This Dance it's Troyella :) It's really really good. Anyway on the story. **

**Disclaimer: Nope unfortunately I do not own if I did I would have Zac sitting on my bed right now and I definately would not be on here lol. **

**Chapter 5 Party Time: I Have Never**

Sharpay had gotten the drinks that Taylor had forgotten and walked back into the lounge still thinking about what Taylor had said to her. She put the drinks on the table and quietly sat down on the settee next to Zeke. 'Are you ok babe?' He asked as he pulled her closer to him. She didn't answer but merely nodded her head against his chest and snuggled closer to him if that was possible. Zeke didn't believe her but he made a mental note to ask her about it later.

'I'm bored of truth or dare let's do something else.' Ryan commented as he noticed his sister had come back into the room.

'What do you wanna do now?' Kelsi asked as she nodded her head agreeing with Ryan.

'I wanna get drunk.' Taylor stated as everyone except Sharpay looked at her with wide eyes wondering what was wrong.

'Tay are you ok.' Gabi asked with concern as she looked at her best friend with narrow eyes. She then looked at Troy who just shrugged his shoulders.

'I'm fine Gab don't stress it. Let's just play another game.'

'Umm if your sure your ok.' Chad checked to make sure she was really ok and not just lying. He saw her nod at him but he still wasn't convinced. 'What game shall we play then. Any ideas?'

'How about I have never?' Kelsi asked 'It's my favourite.'

'Any objections?' Troy asked the group of friends as they all shook their heads he banged his fist on the table and said 'I have never it is then.' All of group of friends burst out laughing at their friends antics.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Jason it's your turn' A slightly tipsy Sharpay yelled out as they were sat in a circle on the floor playing a game of I have never.

'Ok I've ... never had sex in public' Jason stated as everyone but him, Kelsi and Ryan took a shot.

'Fuck me Gabs' Sharpay exclaimed 'When did you have sex in public and who with?' She demanded as if she had missed some important gossip. Then she looked at Taylor and asked 'Did _you _know?'

Taylor shook her head and glared at Sharpay before answering 'Calm down I had no idea.' As Sharpay was slightly tipsy she didn't notice the evil glares Taylor was sending her way.

'Ummm ... so yeah' Gabi answered embarassedly as she glanced at Troy with his cheeks turning slightly red also from embarassment. Sharpay realised the obvious answer and burst out laughing 'Yeah I should have guessed really.' She said as the everyone apart from Troy and Gabi burst out laughing.

'Anyways' Gabi laughed uncomfortably as she tried to change the subject quickly. 'It's my turn. I have never made out with a total stranger. Everyone took a shot apart from Gabi, Tay and Kelsi. 'Your turn Kels.'

Kelsi nodded thinking about her turn. 'Okay I have never got caught having sex by my parents.' Only Zeke, Shar, Gabi and Troy took shots this time. Chad and Taylor burst out laughing.

'OMG Shar you got caught by our parents?' Ryan asked this sister in disbelief. 'Well no not ours, Zekes actually.' She laughed mainly out of embarassment as she hugged Zeke trying to hide her red face in his chest.

Chad was trying to calm himself down when he asked 'Gabi you got caught having sex by your mom?' Gabi glanced at Troy as if asking if it was ok to talk about it. After giving a slight nod she continued.

Yeah but thankfully not actually having sex but we were so close it. I had to push Troy onto the floor and hide myself under the blanket. When my mom walked in and I couldn't keep a straight face when I was trying to talk to her.'

'OMG do you think she knew?' Tay asked.

'Ummm... I don't know. If she did, she didn't say anything about it to me. I hope not I would have died if she talked to me about it.' She laughed.

'Wow it seems our Gabs isn't as innocent as we all thought' Chad laughed out loud which earned him a slap across the back of his head from Taylor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As most of the group was sitting around in the lounge Troy and Gabi on one settee, Chad and Taylor on the opposite settee and Ryan was sitting in the armchair with Kelsi on his lap. Sharpay and Zeke were nowhere to be seen. They had decided that they were going to watch a movie so the girls went and got more blankets and pillows while boys obviously went to get food such as popcorn and chocolate.

'Okay before we start the movie I want to get changed into my PJ's.' Taylor told everyone as Chad looked at her as if she had three heads or something. Taylor noticed this and told him 'I want to be comfy and finally get this dress off.'

'Oh ok.' He grinned as he nodded his head showing that he understood. 'Need any help?'

'Chad don't be such a perv.' Taylor scolded him with a smile on her face as everyone laughed at the interaction between their two friends.

'Ooh yeah I gonna get changed too.' Kelsi said as she joined in the conversation as her and Taylor started walking to Taylor's room where they had dumped their bags.

'Oh and me. What's movie night without PJ's and popcorn.' Gabi laughed following the others out of the room.

'Actually I'm gonna change out of this tux too I still can't believe I wore it.' Troy laughed getting up to go and get his stuff. Ryan turned to Chad before saying so I'm guessing we're getting changed. Chad laughed and nodded and they headed to get their stuff.

Twenty minutes Troy and Gabi were once again sitting on one settee, Chad and Taylor on another and Ryan and Kelsi were sat back in the armchair. They were all wrapped up with blankets ready to watch the movie. They decided to leave Shar and Zeke alone knowing what they were probably up too. The girls had won the choice to decide on a film and had chosen to watch Picture This. The guys groaned but secretly enjoyed watching it. Troy had gotten up to put the DVD into the machine and grabbed the remote before sitting back on the settee right next to Gabi.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zeke and Sharpay were snuggled up together on her bed and he remembered that he had to ask her about what happened earlier. 'So what went down with you and Taylor earlier?'

'Huh?'

'Shar are you ok? You've been really quiet ever since you and Tay went to get more drinks and don't think I didn't notice the glares she was sending you.' He asked concerned about the gorgeous girl lying in his arms.

'Oh yeah I'm fine' She answered him while shaking her head but him wasn't convinced.

'Come on baby you know you can tell me anything.' He told her sincerely as he pulled her up and closer to him.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was only joking. I don't want to lose my friends Zeke I really don't.' Sharpay stuttered while trying to hold back her tears. This made Zeke very confused as he didn't have any idea what Sharpay was so upset about but he knew it was something that happened with Taylor.

'Shar baby I don't know what happened but I'm sure you won't lose your friends just tell me what's wrong.' He tried to get her to tell him on her own but by now Sharpay was shaking and crying her eyes out. Zeke instantly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes Sharpay stopped shaking and her crying had turned into sniffles. Zeke unwrapped his arms from around her back and pulled her away from him slightly so he could look her in the eyes. 'Shar you know Tay probably didn't mean what she said to you tonight don't you?' He asked her and she just shrugged her shoulders at him. 'Just tell me what happened when you went to get drinks with her.'

'She just blew up at me. I didn't mean it. I was only joking I know they tried the dating thing but I thought that they still liked each other and ... and I'm just sorry I didn't mean to ruin everyone's night.'

'Baby you didn't ruin anything. Now just tell me what Taylor said to you.'

'She just snapped at me and said that she knew what I was doing and if I didn't stop it I was going to ruin everyone's night and lose two of my best friends. Then she just walked away from me.' She told him as she wrapped her arms around his chest and let the tears fall down her face once again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

About half way through the film Ryan and Kelsi had fallen asleep. Kelsi was resting on Ryan's chest with his arms wrapped securely around her. Chad and Taylor were snuggled together under the blanket making out with Chad secretly thanking Troy for coming up with such a great dare.

Gabi tried hard to hide her yawn but Troy noticed and instantly pulled her closer to him as he whispered 'Tired El?' But instead of answering him she just nodded her head and closed her eyes.

'Go to sleep then it's been all long day. Ryan and Kelsi are asleep already and Chad and Tay are making out under the blanket.' He chuckled as she opened one eye to have a look. After deciding he was right she nodded her head again and snuggled closer to Troy wrapping her arm around his chest.

'Good night Ella.' He whispered to the girl in his arms.

'Good night Troy.' She whispered back to him as he kissed the top of her head before listening to the sound of her breathing become slow and even. _'How did I manage to lose this?' _he thought to himself. He looked across at the moving blanket and shook his head. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes and drifted into an unconscious mind as he also fell asleep.

As the credits were showing at the end of the film Taylor looked up from under the blanket and noticed that Ryan, Kelsi, Gabi and Troy were fast asleep. She pulled the blanket off of Chad before walking over to turn the DVD and TV off. She put another blanket over the sleeping friends before grabbing Chad's hand and whispering 'Come on' as she led him towards her bedroom.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. Am I improving at all or just wasting my time?? Please R&R. Ideas are welcome. Thank you guys :)**

**Loadsa Luv**

**ZEFRONGIRLIE xoxo **


	7. Chapter 6 Detective Bolton

**I'm Sorry **

**Summary: **Gabriella is in an abusive relationship but is too afraid to tell. Will anyone be able to save her before it's too late? Troyella First Fanfic

**Disclaimer: **Nope unfortunately I do not own if I did I would have Zac sitting on my bed right now and I definately would not be on here lol.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you again for your reviews. They always make me smile :) I'm glad your liking the story. Anyway on the story.

**Chapter 6 Detective Bolton**

AS the morning sun shone through the large square window of the brightest room in the house, the light bounced off the mirror and reflected onto the pink wall as the blonde girl lay wide awake in the large bed placed in the middle of the wall. She had mascara smudged down her face from where she had cried so much the night before. She smiled slightly as she snuggled closer to the sleeping guy next to her and listened to the sound of his breathing.

When he felt her move closer to him he turned to face and opened his eyes. 'Morning baby. Feeling better today?' He whispered to her making sure not to wake anyone else by talking to loud. She nodded her head against his chest and said 'Yeah much better now thank you.' She told him sincerely as she pulled away from him and started to get out of bed 'Go back to sleep I'm gonna go see if anyone else is up.'

'Are you sure?' He asked her. 'Yeah positive I'll wake you up later.' After nodding his head he rolled over and almost immediately fell back to sleep. She watched him for a while before walking into the kitchen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Taylor woke up she lifted her head to see Chad still sleeping. She smiled thinking back to what happened last night when her and Chad headed for bed. She was feeling the happier than she could remember.

_**Flashback**_

_As they were walking to Taylor's bedroom Chad grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall attacking her neck with his lips. 'Hhmm' she whimpered as she started walking back towards her room. By the time they had reached the bedroom door Taylor had managed to wrap her legs around his waist as he held her tightly with one hand as he used the other to fiddle with the handle to get the door open. Once inside he kicked the door shut quietly so he didn't wake the others up. _

_As she pulled him towards the bed she tried to get his shirt off of him but he just pulled it back down again. Still kissing him Taylor moaned in frustration when he wouldn't let go of his shirt. Instead he pulled away completely from Taylor so he could look at her properly before saying 'Tay we've waited so long for this and I like you to much for our first time together to be like this. I want it to be special.'_

_At the shock of his confesstion she felt her eyes well up and she waited for the tears to start falling. 'Aww Chad how did I get so lucky?' _

_'No baby, how did I get so lucky? Taylor blushed at his comment and Chad lifted her chin so he was looking straight into her eyes and said 'Tay I really like you and I was ... I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?' _

_'Yes, yes, yes' She exclaimed and they both laughed 'Finally you do not know how I've been waiting for this to happen.' She announced as she jumped up and hugged him tightly. _

_'I think I have some idea.' He told her as leaned in and placed a soft and gentle kiss onto her awaiting lips. _

**End Of Flashback**

Taylor didn't even try to keep the smile from spreading across her face as she was knocked from her daydream by her new boyfriend. 'Morning beautiful' He told his girlfriend proudly as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and kissed her pasfanfictsionately on the lips. 'Good morning' she mumbled against his lips before grazing her tongue against his bottom lip as she tried to deepen the kiss Chad eagerly accepted and soon their tongues were in a constant battle to gain control. As the need for oxygen became more evident they both pulled back grinning madly at each other.

'Come on lover boy we need to get dressed I'm getting hungry.'

'Oh please Tay five more minutes.' He begged her and considering she was in a very good mood today she let him go back to sleep 'Ok boyfriend' she laughed 'I'll come wake you up in a bit.' She gave him a quick on the lips heading to the bathroom to get changed into some clean clothes before walking into the kitchen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Taylor walked into the kitchen where Troy was currently cooking a batch of pancakes. She immediately spotted Sharpay sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Troy. 'Good morning.' Taylor said happily as she walked towards the breakfast bar before settling down on a chair at the opposite end to Sharpay.

'Morning. Wow what's with the smiling Tay it's kinda creeping me out.' Troy laughed as he looked up from the pancakes. He noticed straight away that neither Sharpay nor Taylor attempted to speak to each other.

'Hey I can just be happy can't I?' Taylor replied as she tried to defend herself.

'Yeah course you can, but it's a bit unusual for you to be this happy so early in the morning.'

'Hey normally I would be offended but today I'll let it slide.' She laughed.

'Did you and Chad finally hook up?'

'Yeah like I'm gonna tell you that.' Taylor laughed.

'Well you can please yourself but I know Chad will tell me laters just like you'll tell the girls.' He told her cockily as Sharpay giggled at Troy's comment. Taylor was obviously a little stumped by Troy comeback so she just stuck her tongue out at him. 'Nice Tay real mature. I think you've been spending too much time with Chad already.'

'Yeah well that's not a problem from where I'm sitting.' Taylor smirked before laughing at the look that quickly appeared on Troy's face. 'Ok Tay say no more.' Troy said before catching the smirk that was still on Taylor's face. Just as she opened her mouth to reply he beat her to it and said 'No please Tay really don't say anymore.' He laughed slightly before giving Taylor and Sharpay a plate each with some pancakes already on and he put the rest onto another plate for everyone else to help themselves.

'Thanks' Taylor said before getting up and heading off in the direction of her bedroom. 'Yeah thanks Troy' Sharpay mumbled as he handed her, her plate. Troy looked at Sharpay and eyed her suspiously. It was so unlike her to be this quiet and almost shy. He looked in the direction of the door where Taylor had disappeared through making sure that she was gone before turning back to Sharpay. He walked over to her and nudged her arm making her look at him. 'Hey are you ok?' Sharpay just nodded and mumbled 'Yeah' before Gabriella wondered into the kitchen after smelling the delicious scent of chocolate chip pancakes.

Sensing the tension that was still in the room, she thought about trying to lighten the mood a little. 'Mmm something smells good. You didn't make it then, did you Shar?' Troy laughed at Gabriella's comment Sharpay on the other hand had a fake look of hurt on her face before saying 'Actually I did.' She looked said it with a serious look on her face that Gabriella believed her. 'Really?' Gabriella asked surprised 'Oh sorry Shar.' Sharpay burst out laughing and said 'No I didn't Troy did.' Sharpay replied still laughing as she walked out of the kitchen to go wake up her boyfriend.

Troy was still laughing at the look on Gabriella's face until she turned and gave him a playful glare. He walked over to her and gathered her in a hug before saying 'I'm sorry and thank you.' Gabriella now had a look of confusion wash over her face 'Huh? Thank you for what?' she asked. 'For getting Shar to laugh I don't know what's happened between her and Tay but I'm gonna find out.' Now it was Gabi's turn to laugh. 'Ooh Detective Bolton I like it.'

**Sorry it took a while hope you liked it :) **

**Loadsa Luv**

**ZEFRONGIRLIE xoxo **


End file.
